Un bienfait n'est jamais perdu
by Sentinelle
Summary: Après la chute de Sauron, personne n'est indemne. Cependant, chacun s'efforce de prendre soin des autres pour ne pas s'effondrer. Inspiré d'un conte de Noël. Un chapitre posté par semaine, jusqu'au 25 décembre.
1. Chapter 1

**En attendant Noël, voici une petite histoire, inspirée d'un conte de Noël. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine jusqu'au 25 décembre.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Tolkien. Quant au fil rouge originel, composé d'animaux de la forêt et d'une carotte, je ne sais pas à qui il appartient. Peut-être tout simplement à ma mère, qui je suppose a inventé elle-même ce petit conte qui a souvent émerveillé mes oreilles d'enfant.**

**Chapitre 1**

Aragorn eut un soupir. Il venait de finir de soigner les blessures les plus graves de Frodon et Sam, ainsi que de Pippin, et leurs esprits se reposaient enfin, plongés dans un profond et paisible sommeil. Le plus dur était fait… mais le travail d'Aragorn n'était pas encore achevé. Il regarda avec lassitude les nombreuses plaies et ecchymoses qui couvraient les trois Hobbits. Aucune n'était importante, mais il fallait tout de même les soigner. Et il se sentait si fatigué…

Il fut soudain tiré de ses réflexions par Elladan, qui se penchait vers lui.

« Cela pourrait t'être utile, Estel, dit l'Elfe en lui tendant une petite boîte de bronze. Adar me l'a donnée avant notre départ de Fondcombe. »

Aragorn prit la boîte, l'ouvrit, et eut une pensée reconnaissante envers Elrond quand une odeur fraîche et épicée atteignit ses narines: il s'agissait d'un baume aux merveilleuses vertus, à la fois calmante et cicatrisante, dont les Elfes s'étaient souvent servis lors de leurs siècles de guerre.

Avec gratitude, Aragorn l'appliqua généreusement sur ses patients endormis, secondé par Elladan. Quand ils eurent fini, cependant, la boîte n'était pas encore tout à fait vide.

« Garde-la, Estel, dit Elladan. Je suis sûr que tu en trouveras l'usage. »

_Et rapidement_, pensa Aragorn. Il remercia Elladan, puis se leva et sortit de la tente. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient entreposées et réparées les armes qui avaient servi lors de la bataille devant la Porte Noire, et repéra Gimli, penché sur un bouclier bosselé qu'il remodelait à l'aide d'un petit maillet. Le Nain avait beau s'être lavé et avoir changé de vêtements, les traces du combat n'avaient pas encore disparu: ses mouvements étaient raides, et un gros hématome bleuissait la base de sa nuque avant de disparaître sous le col de sa tunique.

Il leva la tête en entendant Aragorn s'approcher, et eut un sourire patient.

« -Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit, Aragorn, dit-il. Mes blessures ne sont pas mortelles, et vous devriez vous reposer au lieu d'insister pour les examiner.

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'y toucher, répliqua Aragorn d'un ton un peu sarcastique. Je n'ai guère envie d'obtenir cela de vous par la contrainte. Mais ceci vous sera sans doute d'un grand secours. »

Il posa la petite boîte sur le bouclier et s'en alla sans attendre la réaction du Nain.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires, cela fait toujours chaud au cœur !**

**Voici donc la suite de ce petit conte…**

**Chapitre 2**

« Legolas, je souhaiterais que vous acceptiez ceci. »

L'Elfe détourna la tête de l'encolure d'Arod, qu'il était en train de panser: Gimli se tenait à côté de lui et lui tendait une petite boîte délicatement ouvragée.

« -Quel est donc cet objet? demanda Legolas, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée du Nain.

-Apparemment, c'est du travail d'Elfe; mais du bon, je suis forcé de le reconnaître, répondit Gimli en passant le doigt sur les fines gravures du couvercle.

-Comment l'avez-vous obtenue?

-Je ne l'ai pas dérobée à l'un de vos compatriotes, si c'est ce que vous soupçonnez. Mais son contenu a plus de valeur encore que l'ouvrage qui le contient. J'ai vu le seigneur Elrond s'en servir quand j'étais à Fondcombe. C'est un cicatrisant. Je serai plus en paix en sachant que vous en avez appliqué sur les blessures que vous camouflez sous vos habits. Ne protestez pas! J'ai bien remarqué que vos mouvements sont moins aisés que d'habitude; et puis, vous ne m'avez pas entendu m'approcher, ce qui est tout à fait inhabituel. »

Il saisit la main de Legolas et y fourra la petite boîte.

«-Je vous remercie, Gimli, votre attention me touche beaucoup, dit Legolas avec chaleur. Mais il me semble que vous en auriez également besoin: la blessure de votre tête, au gouffre de Helm, n'est pas encore tout à fait guérie.

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que l'on verra un Nain se faire soigner à la manière elfique, répondit Gimli en affectant un air féroce, démenti par son sourire. Et l'on dirait que la vigueur des Nains a été oubliée dans les récits des Elfes. Encore quelques jours, et je serai plus en forme que vous, maître Legolas! »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Eomer se leva et s'étira, faisant craquer ses épaules. Depuis le début de la journée, il était resté dans sa tente, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un désir: enfourcher Piedardent et galoper un peu dans les forêts environnantes. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et un tel exercice physique était le meilleur remède qu'il connaissait contre la lassitude et les courbatures.

« Eomer-Roi? »

Il se retourna: Legolas se tenait à l'entrée de la tente.

«Vous pouvez entrer, Legolas. Que puis-je pour vous? » demanda Eomer en tentant de redresser son dos raidi.

L'Elfe s'approcha.

«-Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous n'avez pas pris de repos depuis la bataille. Je vous ai aperçu de loin, encerclé par des Haradrims qui vous avaient reconnu comme roi du Rohan et voulaient vous tuer en priorité. Seule la chute de Sauron vous a épargné ce funeste destin. Et à présent encore, vous vous refusez à voir un guérisseur, ou juste à vous reposer.

-Ainsi le veulent les responsabilités que j'endosse, répondit Eomer en haussant les épaules. Des messagers devaient être envoyés à Edoras, et je dois aussi veiller à l'organisation des _é__othain_. Je vous sais gré de votre inquiétude pour moi, mais vous vous méprenez sur mon état. J'ai encore assez de force pour assumer les tâches qui me reviennent. »

Legolas eut un léger soupir. D'un air décidé, il posa la petite boîte sur l'un des nombreux parchemins qui recouvraient la table.

« Dans ce cas, veuillez ne pas refuser cet onguent. Je suis certain qu'il vous sera très utile -si tant est que vous pensiez à profiter de ses vertus avant de défaillir de faiblesse! »

Eomer n'eut pas la force de protester davantage. Si même un observateur extérieur avait remarqué sa lassitude, il devenait stupide de continuer à la nier. Il ouvrit la bouche pour formuler un remerciement, mais Legolas était déjà hors de la tente.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Eomer resta un moment à regarder la petite boîte sans y toucher. Il caressa l'idée d'appeler son écuyer: il était traditionnel au Rohan, après une chevauchée fatigante, que les _é__odred_ se dispensent les uns aux autres un vigoureux massage, appris de père en fils, qui relâchait les muscles enraidis et redonnait une incroyable vitalité après seulement quelques heures de sommeil. Cela, additionné au baume des Elfes, lui rendrait les forces dont il avait tant besoin.

Et puis, il chassa l'idée de son esprit. Quelqu'un, ici, avait des responsabilités plus lourdes encore que les siennes, et une lassitude au moins aussi écrasante. Il se leva, glissa la petite boîte dans sa poche et sortit de la tente.

Aragorn reposa avec gratitude le bol qu'il venait de vider. La soupe le réchauffait, et il se sentit un peu revigoré. Il se leva, mais tituba, pris d'un soudain étourdissement. Une main saisit son bras et l'empêcha de tomber.

«-Il faut vous reposer, monseigneur, fit la voix d'Eomer à son oreille. Quel gain aurions-nous à vous voir mourir d'épuisement?

-Je dois aller voir comment vont les Hobbits », balbutia Aragorn, qui ne tenait plus debout que par la force de sa volonté.

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais la main d'Eomer le retint.

« Elladan et Elrohir veilleront sur eux. Je vous en prie, monseigneur, venez! »

Aragorn se laissa guider vers la tente d'Eomer en trébuchant de fatigue et s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Il lui semblait que tout s'enfonçait dans un profond brouillard, où les silhouettes devenaient vagues, et les voix étouffées.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'Eomer ôtait doucement sa tunique et sa chemise, tâchant de mobiliser le moins possible son corps courbatu et couvert d'ecchymoses. Il prit conscience qu'Eomer lui parlait; il ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles, mais il perçut qu'il s'agissait de mots d'amitié et de réconfort, et il se laissa faire.

Il lui sembla soudainement que le monde basculait; il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, qu'il saisit des deux mains, pris de vertige. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant: la fraîcheur du matelas rendit son esprit un peu plus clair.

«-Je m'étonne que vous ayez pu rester debout dans cet état, gronda doucement Eomer. Vous auriez dû voir un guérisseur depuis longtemps.

-Vous aussi », parvint à murmurer Aragorn.

Eomer eut un petit rire et sortit la boîte de sa poche. Oui, il était fatigué; mais face à cet homme épuisé et couvert de meurtrissures, sa propre lassitude comptait pour rien.

Aragorn se contracta un peu quand les mains d'Eomer se posèrent sur son dos, appréhendant quelque chose de désagréable plutôt qu'un soulagement: les Rohirrim étaient davantage réputés pour dresser les chevaux et combattre à l'épée que pour leur douceur. Mais quand les grandes mains calleuses commencèrent à frictionner ses muscles raides, vigoureusement mais attentives à ne pas blesser les tissus, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire: Théoden débourrant un jeune cheval, non pas à la force du poignet, mais s'adaptant à ses capacités et son caractère, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser par un mors trop serré ou des ordres trop brutaux.

Il avait la même impression, à présent: par le biais de ses mains, Eomer lui intimait doucement, mais avec insistance, de laisser son corps se calmer et s'assouplir.

Une odeur monta dans la tente, à la fois odorante et rafraîchissante; sa fatigue l'empêcha de l'identifier, mais son esprit s'emplit soudain de doux souvenirs: la chaleureuse atmosphère de Fondcombe, les étoiles étincelant au-dessus de la Vallée Cachée, et l'amour de ceux qui y demeuraient.

Il sombra enfin dans un profond sommeil.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Dans la douce lueur grise du crépuscule, Legolas s'éloigna en hâte du camp. Sachant tous les bienfaits que l'onguent aurait pu lui donner, il avait dû se faire violence pour le donner à Eomer. A présent, tout son corps se rappelait plus douloureusement encore à lui, comme pour lui faire regretter son geste, même s'il n'en était rien. Il avait besoin d'être seul, le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

Son agitation cessa d'un coup quand il se retrouva au milieu d'une clairière entourée de hêtres, où la lumière de la lune jetait des taches argentées. Le vent murmurait doucement dans les jeunes feuilles. Cet endroit n'avait jamais connu d'Elfe, mais il lui semblait être accueilli avec une joie indescriptible.

Il s'assit au pied d'un jeune arbre et ferma les yeux, laissant les bruits et les parfums nocturnes inonder ses sens. Après toutes ces semaines de combats et de hâte, il pouvait enfin prendre le temps de simplement profiter des belles choses qui l'entourait.

Il rit soudain; de la terre et du ciel étoilé émanait un air de bonheur, le simple bonheur de vivre en paix. Il avait l'impression que toute chose célébrait la chute de l'Ombre à sa manière; les étoiles étaient plus brillantes, les senteurs du bois, plus suaves, le bruissement des feuilles, plus harmonieux.

Il se leva d'un bond, rasséréné, se sentant soudain plus vigoureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il prit en hâte la direction du camp, brusquement animé du vif désir de venir en aide à ceux qui étaient encore las.

Il avait dû s'absenter pendant longtemps: hormis quelques sentinelles, il ne croisa personne dans le camp. Peu de lampes étaient encore allumées dans les tentes, et seul le bruit de nombreuses respirations se faisait entendre dans l'air frais.

D'un pas léger, Legolas se mit à errer entre les tentes, chantant doucement un air qu'il avait appris en Lorien: un chant de réconfort et de compassion, d'espérance et d'empathie, que les Galadhrim avaient souvent chanté à la Compagnie, affligée par la perte de Gandalf.

A son passage, les hommes en proie à un sommeil agité se retrouvèrent soudain vagabondant dans de doux rêves; ceux qui peinaient à s'endormir s'apaisèrent; même les sentinelles se sentirent plus alertes en l'entendant.

L'Elfe ralentit son pas quand il arriva près des tentes de ses amis. Il n'y entra pas, de peur que la lumière de la lune ne les réveillât; mais il renforça son chant, y mettant toutes l'ardeur et l'affection qu'il leur portait.

A l'intérieur de leur tente, les Hobbits furent revigorés, sans s'en rendre compte. Aragorn remua et sourit dans son sommeil. Quant à Eomer, étendu non loin de lui dans un demi-sommeil, peinant à trouver une position soulageant son corps courbatu, il lui sembla que la mélodie l'enveloppait comme une chaude couverture, calmant ses muscles douloureux et réchauffant ses os. Il eut un soupir et s'endormit enfin.

Quant Legolas entra enfin dans sa tente, il trouva Gimli profondément endormi, une expression de béatitude imprimée sur son visage. D'une main, il serrait contre sa poitrine la petite bourse de cuir où il conservait précieusement les trois fils d'or de Galadriel. Legolas retint un petit rire.

« Pas de soin à la manière elfique, n'est-ce pas, mon ami? » murmura-t-il avant de s'étendre à son tour jusqu'au lendemain.

**FIN**

**Avec un peu d'avance, je vous souhaite un beau Noël !**


End file.
